


a question of great importance.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anakin is Danny, F/M, Inspired by Grease, One Shot Collection, Padmé is Sandy, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: It had been four days since Anakin had gotten her parents’ permission, but he still hadn’t asked Padmé to marry him.  He’d been trying to find the right moment to ask her, wanted to make it as romantic and memorable as possible, but all of his plans seemed to just not be right.He’d also begun to be terrified of the fact that she might say no.  She wasn’t just going to marry a local boy and be a housewife.  Marrying a Skywalker meant that there would be endless parties and dinners and events.  It meant getting all dressed up and drinking champagne and eating fancy food that she might not have ever heard of.  It meant leaving the small town she’d always known and moving to the City, because once Anakin assumed his position as CEO of Skywalker Incorporated, he would need to be living in New York City, not living a peaceful life in a small town in upstate Vermont.or:  Anakin finds the right moment to propose.(these will really make little sense unless you read the whole series.)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: October Writing Challenge - 2020





	a question of great importance.

**Author's Note:**

> attempt to break my writer's block day 4.
> 
> um, somehow the last one got marked with the major character death tag when I know that I didn't do that, so just to be clear, there will be no major character death in any of this, nor is there any in that one. so if you were wary of reading it because of you saw that, don't be. no one dies.
> 
> i feel like this is the lamest proposal in the world. I'm probably wrong about that, but it's just how I feel.
> 
> if you like what you read here and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> october 4: "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

**1952**

It had been four days since Anakin had gotten her parents’ permission, but he still hadn’t asked Padmé to marry him. He’d been trying to find the right moment to ask her, wanted to make it as romantic and memorable as possible, but all of his plans seemed to just not be right. 

He’d also begun to be terrified of the fact that she might say no. She wasn’t just going to marry a local boy and be a housewife. Marrying a Skywalker meant that there would be endless parties and dinners and events. It meant getting all dressed up and drinking champagne and eating fancy food that she might not have ever heard of. It meant leaving the small town she’d always known and moving to the City, because once Anakin assumed his position as CEO of Skywalker Incorporated, he would need to be living in New York City, not living a peaceful life in a small town in upstate Vermont.

Marrying him would mean that Padmé’s life would become chaos, and no matter how much she might want to marry Anakin, Anakin was afraid that she’d reject the rest of it and say no.

And then there was the change in plans that his mother had thrown into the mix the night before. Anakin wasn’t even sure how to address that.

“Ani?”

He snapped out of his thoughts, putting a smile on his face when he saw the paint smudges on Padmé’s cheeks and the messy way she had put up her hair. “How is the painting coming?”

“I should be asking you that,” Padmé said, motioning to the canvas in front of him. “You’re supposed to be working on one of your own.”

Anakin nodded and picked up a brush again, looking at the blank canvas in front of him before selecting some blue paint and beginning to form a sky. “Sorry, I lost concentration. I was just thinking about something.”

“I could tell. You were thinking so loudly that I could see the wheels turning in your head,” Padmé said, concentrating on perfecting the lake she was painting. “What is it?”

Anakin knew what it was he really needed to tell her. He knew that it was something that needed to be addressed as part of the proposal because it was a slightly different scenario than the one he’d always told her about. But he wasn’t sure that Padmé was ready for anything that he had to say.

He wasn’t even sure that he was ready for what he had to say.

“I’ve just been talking with my mother,” Anakin said dismissively, hoping that Padmé didn’t call him on it. “It’s nothing.”

“I don’t believe that for a second, but I’ll let you tell me on your own time.” Padmé dipped her brush into some brown paint to form an island in the middle of the lake. “May I at least make an observation?”

“Of course,” Anakin said, searching for some white paint so that he could make some clouds.

“Something has changed,” Padmé said softly. “Over the last few days, I mean. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice. I’ve never had anyone look at me that way before.”

Anakin swallowed hard. “Is that a good thing?”

“It’s a great thing,” Padmé said, smiling at him. “I think that it means that you don’t want this to end anytime soon, and since I don’t want that either, I think it’s good to be on the same page about that.”

Anakin took a deep breath and began to paint the clouds. “I don’t want this to end anytime soon,” he agreed. “And I think it’s good that we’re on the same page about that as well.”

“Can I ask you a question now?”

“Of course.”

“Your conversation with your mother,” Padmé murmured. “It was about you needing to move to the City, wasn’t it?”

Anakin set down the brush he was holding and sighed heavily. “Am I that easily read?”

“I just couldn’t think of anything else that would make you look so miserable,” Padmé said, taking a deep breath. “So you are moving to the City.”

“I need to start understanding the way the company works on a daily basis instead of just reading reports, according to my mother. And I can see her point in that. But I cannot do that and live in upstate Vermont at the same time.”

Padmé took another deep breath to steady herself. “So this means that we’re going to be parted.”

“Yes,” Anakin breathed out before deciding that he was being ridiculous. If there was ever a time to ask Padmé to marry him, it was when he could immediately resolve her fear about them being apart by letting her know that he never wanted to be parted from her. Ever.

“Well,” Padmé said, her voice shaky. “I will write you a letter every day, and I will understand if you are too busy to write me one back.”

Anakin ran his hands over his face before standing up and walking over to where he had laid his jacket. He reached into the right pocket and grabbed the ring, heading back to where Padmé was and sitting down. “Darling, I have a gift for you.”

“I don’t need it.”

“I would really like to give you this, Padmé.”

Padmé didn’t even look over at him. “Anakin, you know I don’t like you buying me gifts. I have no money to buy you gifts in return.”

Anakin swallowed hard out of nerves. “I know what you are talking about, but I think you’re really going to like this one.”

“Alright then,” Padmé said, keeping her eyes on the canvas in front of her. “What is it?”

Anakin put the ring between his fingers and held it towards her, ignoring the way that his hand was shaking. “It’s this.”

“What is it?” Padmé asked, still concentrating on the painting. “You can just tell me.”

“I’d rather you turn and look at it,” Anakin said, and now his voice was shaking too. He told himself to get it together before he ruined this important moment in their lives.

Padmé sighed and put her brush and palette down, turning around on her stool to see a nervous look on Anakin’s face. She let her gaze drift down until she saw what Anakin was holding between his fingers, and she yelped loudly. “Ani?”

“I love you,” Anakin said, his voice still incredibly shaky. “I love you more than anything in this world. I don’t want to go a day without you by my side. So I was wondering if you would do me the incredible honor of letting me be able to call you my wife.”

Padmé’s eyes flooded with tears and she nodded furiously. “Yes, yes, oh, of course, yes.”

Anakin broke into a smile and reached for her, kissing her deeply. When they broke apart, he took her hand and slid the ring onto the right finger, breathing a sigh of relief when it fit. He’d guessed on the size, but he had quite clearly guessed right. “I’m so happy right now,” he breathed out. “I really thought you might say no.”

Padmé reached out and caressed the side of his face. “Never.”

Anakin took a deep breath and let out a small laugh. “You realize that your entire life is going to change, right?”

“I know,” Padmé said. “And I’m okay with that. If you’d asked me a month ago, that might have been different. But I’m ready for all of it if it means that I get to be with you.”

Anakin pulled her into another kiss. “I don’t want you to just be a housewife,” he said softly. “I want you to be an artist.”

“I don’t know how to do anything but be a housewife.”

“Yes, you do. You know how to draw. You know how to paint. You have incredible talent, Padmé. If you’re going to live in the City with me, you should at least put it to good use.”

“I’ll think about it,” Padmé said, grinning. “But let’s not think about that right now.”

“What do you want to think about then?”

“I want to finish this painting, leave it to dry, and then go tell everyone.”

Anakin nodded and turned back towards his canvas, picking up his brush and staring at what was before him. “Your painting is gorgeous. This, however, is horrible.”

“It is not,” Padmé admonished. “It’s just more abstract than mine.”

Anakin shook his head. “I think that’s the nicest way I’ve ever heard someone describe something that was terrible before.”

Padmé laughed. “Well, you are improving. But you’re not there yet.”

“I don’t think I’m ever going to be where you are,” Anakin said seriously before beginning to paint in clouds again. “But so long as you paint me beautiful things to hang up in the penthouse, then I’ll be happy.”

“Penthouse?”

“I inherited where my parents lived in the City too,” Anakin explained. “So I see no reason to go buy somewhere else to live when there is a space just sitting there that I don’t need to spend money on.”

“I think that makes sense,” Padmé said. “I cannot wait to see it.”

“You really don’t mind leaving here?”

“I’ll miss it, I’m sure, but I’ve been ready to leave here for a long time. Since before I met you, really. I’ve never wanted to just be someone in this town’s housewife. I’ve just always known that is what I would be.”

“Well, I don’t want you to be my housewife either.”

“I said I’d think about it.”

“Just saying.”

“Come on,” Padmé said, looking over at Anakin’s canvas. “Think about what you want to paint because that’s a very oddly shaped cloud.”

Anakin laughed and started to paint again. “I wasn’t done.”

“I know,” Padmé said, laughing. “But hurry up and finish so we can go tell people.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
